Eurasian Empire
|allegiance= |allies= |enemies= |notable_member/s= |member_countries=* Russia * Other European countries |invaded_countries=* Asia * Oceania * Antarctica |image_insignia= |caption_insignia= }} The Grand Imperial Russia and European Empire, also referred to as Eurasian Empire or Eurasia or Empire is a nation born based on the Declaration of Eurasian Supremacy during the Lutetia Convention. It is the world's dominant military superpower that ruled over half of the entire world that sprouted from power by overthrowing the control of the Ancient Roman Empire. For the past two thousand years, the Eurasian Empire successfully conquered the expanse of Asia and Oceania. The remaining remnants of the world belongs to the Colonial Coast that becomes their greatest enemy for conquering the whole world and brought a throughout shift in the system. History The Declaration of Eurasian Supremacy On year 290 BC, Quintus Fabius Maximus Rullianus (Rullus) of the Roman Republic ordered General Septimus Iacobus to observe and travel the plains of the land east of the current standing of the Republic. Rullus was a soldier alongside Iacobus during the Samnite Wars, and Rullus wanted to expand the Republic by sending the best soldiers with Iacobus to the expanse of the northeastern region. Iacobus was about to return back with his men to the Republic when they found the civilization of the Stevhren tribe, in which Iacobus agreed and helped them. Once they've won the battle, the Stevhren tribe in the island asked him to stay by making him their leader. Though reluctant at first, Iacobus inquired his men who've all agreed to stay with him by saying that none of them were willing to return back to the Roman Republic. Iacobus then founded his own empire upon his marriage to Princess Regrida of Stevhren. The first territory of the Empire had been the present-day Netherlands, Germany, Denmark, Czech Republic, Austria, Hungary and Slovakia. For the next eight years, the conquest towards the East started and the retaliation against the Ancient Roman Empire continues. In the end, Iacobus succeeded in leading them formulating then the creation of the Eurasian Empire with the Declaration of Eurasian Supremacy with Britannia, Gallia, Hispania, Armenia, Judea, Macedonia, Galatia, Mesopotamia, Babylonia, and Assyria, submitting to his rule. He made himself known as Iakov I of Vasil, Emperor of the Eurasian Empire and of the Grand Imperial Russia. Iakov considered Russia as his and his descendants "home". Iakov I's great-grandson, Yaroslav, took interest of Antarctica. It was considered to be a successful feat since to reach Antarctica means crossing the boundaries of the New World and Africa. It was stated that Yaroslav wanted to reach the continent because it will be an ideal position to set up one that will be considered to be the strongest military asset of the Empire for its years of existence. The New World and Africa hadn't sound promising, according to him. His son, Feodor II, made it a success to completely take control of Antarctica; and his descendants ensured it to be fully fortified to stand on its own even with its great distance from the mainland Empire. The Conquest The Empire's conquest started during the reign of Yaroslav II, son of Sophia the Sun. He targeted next the occupation of the sole countries nearest to Antarctica—the Oceania region. Since the region was separated into smaller islands and archipelagos, the Empire find a hard time occupying them. After a century, his grandson, Mikhail II abandoned the idea and focus in expanding the Empire by occupying the Middle East of Asia and onward to the Southeastern part because of the restlessness by travelling to the Pacific Ocean. The Far Colonial West Coast became one of their strongest enemies in Eastern Asia, and the Gregorian Empire in Northern Asia; while the African Federation and African Conglomeration had been too busy on their own battle for their territories. During the reign of Anna the Great, the Empire's conquest escalates with greatness. The war against the Colonial Coast started, while the Gregorian Empire finally decided to stop with their intervention by land-locking their territories. One by one, the countries in Asia instantly falls under the Empire after hundred of years that their wall of military force had been undefeated by the Empire; but like tumbling stones, the Asian countries was immediately defeated in great succession. Like any conquests, revolts started. During the reign of Elizaveta, the Empire is at the brick of losing its territories. However, at the rise of her youngest son, Alexander III the Terror, immediately impose an iron fist on its territories that solidified the Empire's rule. It was during this time that the conquest ended with a few more remaining countries in the east of Asia not conquered like Japan, Korea, Indonesia, Singapore, Malaysia and the Philippines. China is the only country that immediately surrendered and been granted to have a federal monarch which is also a puppet government set up by the Empire. The other countries realized the cowardice on the act of China and decided to protect the remaining countries nearest to the Pacific Ocean. Fall of the Gregorian Empire The Gregorian Empire, after years of being land-locked, finally turn over its territories to the Eurasian Empire on 2305 IK, due to the revolution that started to overthrow the royal family. The revolution started with the sudden death of a noble's son and Crown Prince David Antkowiak of the Gregorian Empire had been involved with the murder. David was sent to the Empire as investment that his father, King Pavel, will be able to keep his reign, though it had been a puppet government already and the Gregorian Empire had fallen to the Empire. Treaty of Donetsk and Conquest of the Pacific On 26 February 2309 IK, the most loved Imperial Consort of Nikolai V, Lady Josephine Carter was murdered in the Winter Palace, St. Petersburg. The reason and the one behind the murder was unknown that forced her son, Eleventh Prince Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyevich to face his father at court and demand justice. However, Nikolai V decided to exile him, his younger sister and his second maternal cousin, Crown Prince David Antkowiak of the Gregorian Empire, to the Philippines for the product of the gold diamond mines that Nikolai V is after for with the signing of the Treaty of Donetsk. The Treaty protected the Philippines from being under the Empire and to have its free democratic government. However, with the revision of the Treaty, the three children had been considered as the negotiation tool. It was also about that time that the conquest of the rest of the countries in the Pacific started. Japan, Korea, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia started to fall under the clutches of the Empire. The Philippines, though being protected by the Treaty of Donetsk, ordered the start of the revolutionary movement against the Empire. In the end, the Philippines was subdued by the Empire and finally became its territory. The Philippines is the last to be invaded having the country as an archipelago and been cornered by both the territories of the Empire in the west and the Colonial Coast in the east, having fallen to the Empire on 15 April 2310 IK. Geography Prior to the invasion of the Philippines, the Eurasian Empire comprised of the entire Europe, Antarctica, Oceania, and most of the countries in Asia. It was never revealed if the Philippines was the last to fall from the Asian countries to be under the Empire. But this assumption could be taken as a fact since the Philippines is the farthest country from the very seat of the Empire compared to other Asian countries. Major Cities The capital of the Empire is the Imperial Capital of Krk, Croatia—where Axial Palace, the largest palace in the entire world, considered to be the Emperor's official residence, is. The whole city of Krk though was destroyed by Leonid using his FELEIRA equipped floating fortress, Midas. The whole city, though, is where the Eurasian Imperial Family resides in different districts according to the closest to the inheritance of the throne, and also of the Circle of the Union Stars family. The Empire also considers Moscow and St. Petersburg in Russia as one of their capital cities since most of the Eurasian Imperial Family has villas on them as well. Such as the Grand Kremlin Palace and Terem Palace in Moscow that are the residences of the Imperial Family staying in the city. The Iakov Palace in St. Petersburg becomes Jonathan's temporary residence at the time of his reign when Krk was being constructed once again after it was destroyed. The Winter Villa that was constructed for Jonathan's mother prior to her death, and the Sagittarius Villa where Jonathan temporarily resides as Ramir Arcilla and stated that the palace was one of the Emperor's residence as well, were imperial villas in St. Petersburg. Government and politics The Empire appears to be an absolute monarchy, meaning that the Imperial Family holds most or all governmental power, though there is also a bicameral legislature in effect, at least in the Empire's homeland. The original delegates of Europe were known as the Circle of the Union Stars, who represents the European countries as a noble. The highest position among the Circle of the Union Stars is 2nd Prince Leonid, who appears as the Prime Minister. While the policies of the Empire vary depending on the reigning emperor, its succession is either based on Social Darwinism or than divine mandate as their name would suggest. During the first forty-three emperors, they issued the divine mandate until Alexander III, the 44th Emperor claim the throne by killing his older brother that consequently responded to the Social Darwinism which much bloodshed and in-fighting occurs between members of the royal family; one who wants to become the next monarch has to lie, cheat, and murder their way to the top. Lower nobility controls much of the business and bureaucracy outside the Royal Family and the Circle of the Union Stars, and judging by the number of legal and illegal business that appear in occupied countries, capitalism is widely encouraged. The residents of the conquered nations can become Honorary Eurasian citizen, and while not genuine Eurasian or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept honorary citizenship are consigned to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Eurasian colonial cities. Iakov I until Elizaveta's Era Iakov I proclaimed himself as a Russian king from where the Eurasian Imperial Family are all descended from. Between his descendants' reign, the first born child is the heir to the throne, following the divine mandate, with a male-primogeniture law. Women are able to ascend to the throne, with Sophia the Sun, being the first to ascend to the throne on her own right, and their sons were given the right to ascend after them. However, Yekaterina never married throughout his reign that she was succeeded by her cousin's son, Dmitry II; and Anna was succeeded by her daughter Anna II, who've died young and was succeeded by Anna's uncle due to the order of succession of who's closest to being the child of Iakov I. Alexander III until Nikolai V's Era Alexander III, youngest son of Elizabeta, became the forty-fourth emperor when he succeeded in murdering his entire family and older brothers for the right to the throne. Nikolai V murdered his father with the help of his older brother, who've abdicated the inheritance to the throne, becomes the seventy-sixth emperor. Between them two, their whole lineage have been fighting over for the throne. Both though have their belief and mostly followed an ideology of Social Darwinism. The emperor himself does hold most of the governmental power in theory; he delegates regional control to his many children in practice and even those that do not govern a particular region also have considerable political and military power. He does not even make exceptions for their children, as they shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line. Nobility Outside the imperial family, there were numerous noble ranks during Alexander III's era that remained until Nikolai V's era, listed here in order of importance: * Prince/Princess of the Empire, Grand Duke/Grand Duchess of All Russia * Grand Duke/Grand Duchess * Duke/Duchess * Marquess/Marchioness * Earl/Countess * Viscount/Viscountess * Baron/Baroness * Knight * Knight of Honor Jonathan's Era When Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyevich ascended to the throne during 2318, he quickly abolished many policies that grew during the eras between Alexander III and Nikolai V. These included the elimination of the aristocratic system, serious penalties for financial conglomerates engaging in or part of illegal or illicit activities, and the abolition of the cutthroat system with the conquered countries to slowly gain their independence. This led to a rift among the Eurasian citizens with discontent among ex-nobles and approval among the commoners, causing agents and loyalists to Jonathan to routinely set out to put down dissidents. After the failure of Refrain, he signed letter patents that issued the Knights of AEGIS core members to be granted nobility titles that causes the creation of the Order of Gallia Reims as part of military and of the Circle of the Independent, another house of representatives equally like the Circle of the Union Stars; that causes much anger among the ex-noble. But when X Code, originally a sworn enemy of the Union, became Jonathan's advisor, the riots had died down for the masked figure became a political symbol for the nation in aiding the emperor with politics. He also assigned his siblings among the nobility rank, creating once again the houses of nobility per accord of the divine mandate like the first emperors had done. Religion The empire is indeed a nation of free religion according to the citizen's will. But primarily the Empire is a Christian nation. The Imperial Family were baptized as Christians but were crowned without the divine mandate since Alexander III's reign until Nikolai V's reign, where they just proclaimed themselves as emperors. Jonathan and his younger sister, Marianne, were baptized as Roman Catholic because their mother is one. Jonathan as well declared himself as emperor without divine mandate but was crowned afterwards with the acknowledgment of a pope a day after his announcement, that ensures that Jonathan ruled as a Catholic monarch. His sibling and half-siblings had been baptized as Christians after the letter patents he issued were announced for their claims in the dukedom and nobility house be entitled into their title and style. Jonathan was married to his empress consort, Vivienne Wilson, in a Catholic church as well, and their children were baptized under Catholicism. Military Main article: Eurasian Military; SIEGE; USR; Knight of AEGIS; and The Order of Gallia Reims The Eurasian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Eurasian Empire. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. SIEGE is the Empire's Chevalier development unit. USR is an espionage intelligence agency of the Empire that primarily focused on the gathering, reading and safeguarding of national security against foreign control and conduct; overlooked by the members of the Circle of the Union Stars. During Jonathan's reign, the Knights of AEGIS had been considered a part of its military core as per the accords of the United Order of Nations resolution regarding military power. The Order of Gallia Reims is a secret force that replaces the USR's primary goal. Demographics It is unclear when the term "Eurasian" was coined in the history of Code Breaker, but when used as an ethnic descriptor, it seems only to refer to citizens whose ancestry was from the European countries that sprouted the Empire, regardless if the family was from Russia. There are also some Republicans who may also live under Eurasian rule, all of whom may become Honorary Eurasian. All conquered countries though are given another name after the kings and queens of the once known as European continent and their citizens were referred as "Masque". Calendar The Empire uses IK or "Imperiya Kalendar" calendar, also called as the "Imperial Calendar" which is dated based from the first year as 298 B.C. It uses the old calendar of the Russian Eastern Orthodox or the almost outdated Julian Calendar which is exactly calculated as 365.25 days, indicating that each year is eleven minutes late than that of the Georgian Calendar. The Imperiya Kalendar is not to be miscalculated to the Georgian Calendar. The years however is 289 years ahead than that of the current calendar. With this in mind, it should be noted that the first book of Code Breaker, Reboot, dated to be year 2317 in-universe is equivalent to our history's 2019. Also, having said that, if Jonathan Carter was born on 22 November 2299 Imperiya Kalendar, Jonathan's birth was on 5 December 2001 in the Georgian Calendar. Flag The flag of the Eurasian Empire features a golden symbol of a fierce mythical phoenix bird in the middle with five five-pointed white stars at each five fore-wing tips on each sides and a red imperial crown atop on a blue field. The phoenix is based on the Russian folklore of the immortal bird's existence, and for it to be a golden one is to signify "gold"; depicting then "immortal gold". The ten five-pointed white stars acknowledge the ten empires that the Empire saved from the Ancient Roman Empire—Britannia, Gallia, Hispania, Armenia, Judea, Macedonia, Galatia, Mesopotamia, Babylonia, and Assyria. The red crown signifies "glory" and "imperialism", and the red means "war and blood". The blue field signifies "honor and dignity". Appearances * Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Queen's Sword * The Rook's Scars * The Bishop's Curse * The Knight's Calling * The Lady's Hope * First Encounter * The Imperial Siblings * Meeting Jennifer * The Black King * A Noble's Desire * Lessons * We can't tell Jonathan * The Fair Lady * Before the Showdown * Fulfillment of Wishes * Jonathan's Problems * Ticket of Dreams * Such Agony * Playing Strangers * A Women's Battle * Jealous Enough? * The Final Invitation * A Real Princess * Expected Confrontation * Return a Loved One * Awkward Pairing * Preparing for Battles * No Boys Allowed * Don't Forget Me Again * The Round's Enforcement * Prototype * The White King's Scheme * My Strange Mission * For the Next Move * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * With this Ring * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * The Birth of a Prince * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Known descriptions= |-|Other descriptions= References Category:Nations Category:World of Code Breaker